A rose How sweet
by myimmortalboyfriend
Summary: Emmett has become alone once Bella dances into Edward's life, so depressed and sad how will Emmett ever feel happy? Untill he winds up at forks highschool and meets a certen Rosalie Hale, who almost makes his frozen heart pound.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's P.O.V

another subsequent, sunless town.

another lifeless school.

another large empty home.

another "life".

Same as always, except now, I would have to be truly alone. Don't get me wrong, I was happy Edward found Bella, but now I was the only single one. Apparently, I had became so unlike my old self, Esme had even offered to go to school with me, Which of course I refused stating that if she went her and Carlisle could not be together, and I refused to inflect that upon them.

Forks high school was much the same as other schools, equally boring and full of easily excitable teens.

"Welcome to Forks." A frizzy haired, over flirty, to-much-make-up wearing, old women said from behind the counter. She was defiantly flirting with Edward, or trying to and I could see it was making Bella angry, like the old hag was a threat, It made me want to chuckle. Almost.

"Thank you," Edward replied taking our times-tables and Maps "Have a nice day." the women, , blushed and giggled, flashing a smile at Edward. Ew. I glanced at Bella, whose face agreed, Edward took her hand and lead her out the door, I followed, Alice and Jasper. I sighed heavily as we compared classes, the only class I had with anyone was Alice, I mean that was great, but now I had to spend every class, Except P.E and Lunch alone, and the class I had With Alice was Math, which I hated. Also, as it turns out almost "Magically" Edward and Bella Have every class together. Sighing I said goodbye and sauntered off to LIT.

"Ah you must be the new student!" A hefty women exclaimed as I walked into the class room, everyone's eyes landed on me.

"Um, yes, I'm Emmett Cullen." I smiled lightly and shook her hand.

"Well I'm ." She smiled, handing me the reading list -already read all of them- and the class book we were on.

We we're apparently reading _Romeo and Juliet_. Which of course I had read so I did what I so best, Zoned out to be left to my impending misery. All too soon the bell rung and I collected my things, and headed off to math with Alice.

"Hey." Alice smiled, when I took my seat beside her in class the teacher, 'Mr. Ewald', begun the lesson - Which of course we, both Alice and I, had already studied- great. "Could this be any worse?" Alice whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"I know." I whispered back. Alice was the only one who never pestered me to be happy, which I liked a lot more than when the others thought bugging me to go out with them like being a third wheel would help me. Yeah that's just what I need to be a third wheel. It wasn't that I didn't think girls weren't good enough for me, I just couldn't go up and say.

"Hey babe, wanna go out? Ok, cool. now I'm going to bite you and turn you into a Vampire dont worry you will only be in excruciating pain for 3 days and feel like you're on fire, but when you wake up you'll want to kill everyone, including your mother. Great, huh?" Yeah that sounded like it would work.

"What class do you have next?" Alice asked when class had ended and everyone was scurrying out.

"Science." I sighed. After a few seconds, when I had gotten no response, I turned to face Alice, her eyes were glazed over. "Alice?" I shook her arm, she snapped out of it.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"What did you see?" I asked ignoring her 'sorry' , she sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing." She stated, turning around and packing her stuff up. I sighed loudly picking up my own things, there was no use in arguing with Alice once she had her mind set, she was unstoppable. One time she wouldn't tell me what she saw and in the end, after two days of bugging her to death, no pun intended, she caved, and it turned out to be she had seen her outfit for prom that year. If she didn't tell us, it wasn't important.

"Bye." I mumbled walking around her chair, and zipping out of the class room, to the hall way, I made my way to science easily, turns out as usual I was taller than most people here: _shocking_. I walked into Science and looked straight at the teacher and introduced myself. He, Mr. Thomas, gave me my books.

"Take a seat by Mrs. Hale, last table in the back." I glanced t the empty sat in the very back then up at the Face I would be sitting next to, and stopped in my tracks.

She was thin, but curvaceous. Her long golden hair fell in a smooth sweep past her shoulders; her eyes a deep shade of blue, she was doodling on a notebook. She glanced up when I got to the table, She was so beautiful, her lips were pink and soft looking, her eyes were angelic, she smiled slightly.

"Hello," I said when I took my seat." I'm Emmet Cullen."

"Hi," she smiled shyly "I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie." I smiled.

"You too." She blushed, warm blood flowing to her cheeks, I clenched my fist a bit but for some reason, the venom didn't flow into my mouth, I didn't want to jump this beautiful girl, actually, the thought of hurting her was repulsing.

I turned to the front of the room and tried to pay attention to the lesson, but nothing registered in my mind except for two words.

Rosalie Hale.

As class drowned on I couldn't shake the feeling that was looming over me, something I hadn't felt before. Something maybe more important.

**HOPE**_** YOU LIKE! REVIEW!**_** Please! Thatgirlwithgoldeyes ; )))**


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's P.O.V.

I jumped up as soon as the classed ended and rushed to the cafeteria, I now knew what Alice saw. Rosalie. Rosalie probably thought I was a complete idiot with how fast I got up and left. Wait, NO! I shouldn't care what she thinks. Do not start caring Emmett!

"Alice!" I whispered yelled loud enough for only vampire ears, yet humans were staring as I rushed at a decent human pace to the circular table my family was sitting around. Alice smiled up at me innocently, I growled at her.

"Ha," Edward cracked up finally getting the whole story through our mines "this is rich."

"What?" Jasper asked, as Bella looked around confused. Just then a familiar scent filled the cafeteria, I turned around to find Rosalie walking in with a group of teenagers, the one with dark hair's arm was curled around her waist, I almost growled with envy.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

Royce's arm squeezed me tighter to his side as he narrowed his eyes at Emmett, Who was full blown glaring at Royce's arm with such tenseness I thought Royce's arm might burst into flames at any moment. I tried to maneuver out of Royce's arm and his attention automatically went to me.

"Where are you doing?" He asked.

"Nowhere, just going to sit down at the table," I smiled, gesturing towards the other people sitting over at our table. He shook his head.

"Come with me." Royce rushed me out of the cafeteria, I looked back just in time to see Emmett Cullen staring at me with concern. I'm sure my face mirrored his.

"Come on!" Royce demanded pulling on my waist harder; I looked forward again, as we moved towards the parking lot. He led me to the black SUV he owned and threw me into the back seats, climbing in after me. "I've waited long enough." He stated as he advanced towards me.

"Royce," I smiled holding my hands up "Just give me another week I'll be ready." I promised, as I backed up against the window. Royce had been pushing sex for a while, however I am not ready. He practically growled and kissed my neck, pushing me harshly against the icy glass window. "Really Royce," I chocked, "Saturday night I swear!" He paused his trail of kisses on my neck and hesitated, then backed up and looked me in the eye.

"Swear?" He asked, I nodded "Fine, get the fuck out of my car, I'll see you later." I silently climbed out the door my back was previously pinned to and stepped out of the car, slowly wondering around campus. I wasn't ready to go back to class, my relationship with Royce was going to have to end soon, it was becoming too abusive, far too abnormal.

A.N: SORRY I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE! I WAS STUMPED AND HAD THINGS I NEEDED TO TAKE CARE OF FIRST forgive me? Next update: AUG. 23 promise more explaining later REVIEW please?


End file.
